


More than anything

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Più di una volta Sara ha pensato che la sua relazione con Michele fosse sbagliata, e non deve neanche sforzarsi per cercare i vari motivi perché beh, sono fratelli e quello basta a classificare il loro affetto come 'ben oltre il fuori dagli schemi'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Ci voleva la coppia incest per convincermi a scrivere su Yuri on Ice XD quindi boh, l'ho scritta di getto e non è betata!

Più di una volta Sara ha pensato che la sua relazione con Michele fosse sbagliata, e non deve neanche sforzarsi per cercare i vari motivi perché beh, sono fratelli e quello basta a classificare il loro affetto come 'ben oltre il fuori dagli schemi'. Onestamente, ha provato ad allontanarsi da lui tante di quelle volte da perdere il conto dei suoi tentativi, ma si è sempre resa conto che il senso di soffocamento che talvolta sente nel stare con suo fratello non è niente in confronto a ciò che prova quando è lontana da lui... e tra i due mali ha sempre preferito peccare e lasciarsi andare tra le braccia di Michele, trovando sollievo solo quando queste si avvolgono attorno al suo corpo.  
E quella sensazione di conforto diventa presto avidità e lussuria quando sono le loro labbra ad incontrarsi. Si carezzano, approfondendo i baci e i tocchi alla ricerca un calore ben diverso da quello fraterno.  
Permette alle mani di Michele di spogliarla, di percorrere il suo corpo con dolcezza e venerazione. La tratta come se non esistesse niente di più prezioso in quel mondo, sussurrando contro la sua pelle parole d'amore, giurando di proteggerla da qualsiasi cosa.  
Morboso e ossessivo, ma talmente sincero che Sara sente il cuore esplodere, scacciando in un angolo remoto della sua mente un pensiero cupo che le ricorda che vorrebbe a sua volta proteggere Michele, ma non può perché ciò che lo mette in pericolo è lei stessa.  
Sara può solo assecondarlo ancora una volta, permettendo al suo stesso animo di dare voce ai sentimenti che nutre per il gemello, spingendolo con baci e carezze sempre più intime ad andare oltre pur di saziare quel bisogno, superando quell’ormai inutile linea di confine.  
I loro corpi danzano insieme, uniti come se fossero una cosa sola. Come lo sono sempre stati.  
Sara non vuole più permettere al senso di colpa di soffocarla, non in quei momenti, ma sorride dolce a suo fratello. Gli prende il viso tra le mani e, carezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici, si sporge poi per baciarlo mentre sente l'orgasmo ormai prossimo.  
Lo asseconda ancora, inarcandosi per accogliere i suoi movimenti ormai frenetici. Geme contro le sue labbra, ansima e trema per gli spasmi del piacere, e sente quasi la necessità di gridare e dare voce a tutti i suoi pensieri ammassati e aggrovigliati in petto, ed è il “Sara” che sente ripetere a Michele più e più volte, come un’adorante preghiera, che riesce a sciogliere anche quel nodo.  
«Michele…», risponde a sua volta, «Michele…», continua a ripetere ancora e ancora, lasciando fuori da quel loro intimo abbraccio tutto il resto.  
Lo ama. Lo ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e anche se sa di doversi allontanare da lui, mettere la parola fine a quella morbosa relazione, sa anche che nessuna donna potrà mai amarlo come lo ama lei.


End file.
